


goodnight and go

by wakaoujis



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Angst, Loneliness, M/M, One Night Stands, References to Depression, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love, Unsafe Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-10-29 00:17:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 16,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17797445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wakaoujis/pseuds/wakaoujis
Summary: Marvin has a one night stand with a handsome stranger. And then some.





	1. golden hour

**Author's Note:**

> tch leave it to me to fall for a rarepair.. Plz consider leon/marvin as me and my friend are the only two ppl in the world who give a damn about them...!
> 
> set in an AU where the t-virus outbreak doesn't happen. YET. jk. idk.
> 
> Plz enjoy!!
> 
>  
> 
> Edit: hm ok so i got emo in the shower and decided this bitch needed another chapter *confetti* I’ve got a rough outline it’s just a matter of fleshing the beast out... so stay tuned! Buckle up! Coz we are heading to ANGST town... :^3

“You okay?”   
  


Leon awoke suddenly to a warm hand shaking his shoulder firmly.  

  
“Huh,” Leon blurted sleepily. He blinked up at the person talking to him. His vision was blurred from having just woken up. The alcohol in his system didn’t help with that either. He rubbed slowly at his bleary eyes in an attempt to make the world around him stable again.    
  
Oh, he’d forgotten he was at a bar, the mixture of dim yellowed lamps and bright neon signs reminded him of that. A jukebox in the corner boomed 80s rock lowly. Leon wasn’t really a sleepy drunk, but his head was spinning a bit from being passed out for however long it was. It couldn’t have been more than 20 minutes. Maybe he needed some water and a nice burger. A burger sounded so good right now… but this place didn’t serve food, which was a bummer. The bar wasn’t bad though, it was a relatively slow night at the bar, with only a few of booths taken up by small groups. Leon had come alone, intent on drinking himself into oblivion. He’d needed to take his mind off things. 

He turned to face the stranger, a handsome man who appeared to be in his mid-thirties. His hair was cropped short, maybe for personal preference or work, it looked professional though. His beard also looked well cared for, trimmed close to the face so that it didn’t appear scraggly or gross. Leon knew good grooming when he saw it and damn did he appreciate it. Being from a small town where long, unkempt beards was the norm, the man’s clean appearance was a welcome sight. The man was dressed in a flattering flannel lined leather jacket and comfortable joggers. He had a comfortable confidence in his stature, emphasizing his attractiveness even more.

“You’re lucky it was me that woke you up. They were about to kick you out,” The man chuckled, his warm hand sliding off Leon’s shoulder. His immediate response was to follow the warmth which only caused Leon to lean against onto the bar. Fuck, he was just a little bit too drunk. The man gave him a concerned look, but pulled out the empty barstool next to him and sat down.   
  
“Yeah, I guess I am lucky,” Leon agreed bashfully, his heart beginning to beat loudly in his ears. He needed to try and keep his cool, his hands were gonna start sweating if he didn’t. “Thanks, uh…”   
  
“The name’s Marvin,” The man started, hailing the bartender for a drink of his own. “Born and raised in Raccoon City. You?”   
  
“Leon,” He replied, trying his best not to slur his words. “I just… needed to get away from everything, y’know?”

“So you choose to come to Raccoon City?” Marvin chuckled in disbelief. “I’ve gotta say that’s the first time I’ve heard that, but is everything alright?”   
  
“Oh, God, no,” Leon ran his fingers through his hair, a habit he was trying to quell. A frustrated sigh bubbled out of him in aggravation. “My girlfriend just broke up with me. We were kind of on and off anyhow with me being in school and all, but it doesn’t make it suck any less.”   
  


“Well, Leon, I’m sure you’ll be fine,” Marvin said with a grin, swinging his beer back for a hearty sip. “You’re a good looking guy, lots of fish in the sea, that kinda stuff.”   
  
“I like fish,” Leon replied intelligently. Fuck, he needed to focus, but now his mind was all over the place. His girlfriend–ex girlfriend–was the reason he was so wasted tonight in the first place. He’d only been in Raccoon City for a few days, still living out of a damn motel and she decided now was the time to tell him that she’d been seeing someone else. God. After they made plans to move in together and everything.   
  
“But you’re right. There’s lots of fish to date. It fucking sucks though, I just… don’t get what it is about me that sucks, y’know? Y’know! I don’t… I think this is a sign that I can’t do anymore of that on and off stuff! I need commitment!” Leon fell into silence afterwards not really sure why he had even that aloud, but his mental filter tended to dissolve when he drank. Fuck, he just needed to get back and sleep. He didn’t care that motel mattress was more squeaky springs than bedding. He gave Marvin a quick once over, wanting the other to just fuck him into the cheap bed. His face burned at how quickly his thoughts spiraled down that path. Marvin made a good point though, he was gonna be fine, this wasn’t Leon’s first break up after all. And Marvin even called him attractive, his heart was beating loudly in his chest again, dammit.   
  
Marvin pretended to ignore the slow once over Leon gave him, he probably thought he was being slick with the way he darted his eyes away from him quickly. It was cute. Yeah, he’d approached Leon because he was attractive and looked like he shouldn’t be alone. There wasn’t much of a gay scene in Raccoon City, but the way some of the other patrons were leering at the young man made Marvin step in. He wasn’t trying to flatter Leon when he told him he was good looking, it was just him being honest. Leon had plush looking lips that Marvin would admit to wanting to kiss, coupled with strong brow to complement his striking jawline and his current levels of intoxication was enough to take advantage of. He wasn’t entirely feminine enough to ignore the fact that he was a man, but he was hot enough for some fun if any of the overheard snippets of bar talk was enough to go on.

They spoke in easy conversation after that, not wanting to bring up anything too sensitive in topics. They shared funny pet stories from their childhood, Leon’s family was a dog family and Marvin’s family had every kind of animal under the sun in their household at one time or another, they discussed weird classmates they had growing up and then moved onto talking about their own quirky ticks as children. Leon wasn’t sure what it was about Marvin, but he just wanted to talk to him all night long. He wanted to tell him his fears and his hopes and dreams. It was just so easy to open up to him, despite being a stranger. He couldn’t stop himself from staring deep into Marvin’s umber eyes.    
  
Leon looked like he really needed some sleep more than anything. Impressively, Leon had managed to stare at him for two minutes straight without blinking. Polishing off the remainder of his drink, Marvin dug his wallet out of his pockets to leave money on the bar next to his empty bottle. “I might not know you very well Leon, but you look like you could use some sleep. You live nearby? I can walk you.”    
  
“I… I’m in a motel a few blocks down from here,” Leon said. Was he that much of a mess right now? He felt giddy at the prospect of being able to spend a few more minutes with Marvin, but did he seem incapable of taking care of himself? Well, he wouldn’t dwell on it for now. He would try to see this as Marvin just being a gentleman because he really did come across as someone who was interested in Leon and his well-being at least.   
  
“Let’s get you home then,” Marvin said pushing his stool away from the bar. Leon followed suit swaying as he stood up from his seat so quickly. Damn, he might have to admit to needing an escort after all. Leon reached out for Marvin’s arm to lean against him, his body heat radiating through his jacket. Leon hummed against it nuzzling his forehead into Marvin’s sleeve.   
  
“Wait a minute, sir,” the bartender interrupted as he slid a bill across the bar. “Your tab.”   
  
Marvin heard a small string of curses from Leon, who rummaged in his pockets for the remainder of his money. The clanging of coins falling onto the table resulted in a mocking laugh from the bartender.   
  
“Son, this ain’t nearly enough to cover the, uh, remaining,” his voice trailed off to count the meager change. Marvin felt his palms sweat and reached for his wallet. “Whew, $42. It would be appreciated if you didn’t pay for that that in coins though.”   
  
Leon shyly turned around to look at Marvin with a hesitant smile that was sheepish, but managed to make his face even more charming. It captivated and annoyed Marvin at the same time. Why was Marvin going this far for a stranger? Hell, he had coworkers he wouldn’t pay a tab this large for. But he couldn’t just leave Leon to wash dishes or whatever else someone would have him do for some extra cash. Marvin hadn’t planned to be out for long in the first place, only having a few small bills left in his wallet. Marvin flashed his card at the bartender with a small grimace. “You take credit?”   
  
The air outside was chilly, but still, making it bearable. Marvin knew the directions to the motel, leading the way while Leon trailed behind him. They walked down a block in silence before Leon broke, “Sorry about that. Again,” Leon muttered, kicking a stray can down the sidewalk. Its hollow clang echoing through the dimly lit street reinforced how quiet it was. 

Marvin couldn’t help but feel a twang of exasperation at the situation. Leon wasn’t the worst drunk that he’d encountered but seemed to be one of the more irresponsible ones. Leon began to mutter promises that he would pay Marvin back soon.   
  
“It’s fine Leon,” Marvin replied brusquely. He was just trying to focus on getting Leon back to his motel safely. Then he could just go home, pop the TV on and fall asleep to commercials or one of those channels that just aired sermons. They did a good job of lulling him to sleep. Then he could forget the fact that he just spent $50 on a hot stranger’s tab.   
  
“I don’t normally drink like… that, but I’m just. I dunno, a mess,” Leon continued hurriedly. He wasn’t able to bring his head up to look at Marvin. He looked down at the ground hoping for a hole to open up any second to physically remove him from his embarrassment. “The bartender just kept giving me drinks too. I didn’t think to ask him to stop.”   
  
“If you promise this is the first and last time you do this, I’ll forgive you,” Marvin sighed, a fondness settling into his gut. He couldn’t help but feel beguiled by Leon’s rambling and disposition. He could tell the other really genuinely apologetic about his behavior. “I just figure you owe me.”   
  
“Of course,” Leon yelled excitedly. He slapped his hands against his mouth, whispering an apology at his volume. “I’ll do anything to pay you back.”   
  
Coughing at the implication, Marvin shook his head in bewilderment. Leon was too much, truly. As they finally came up to the motel, the pale light of the sign illuminated everything in a hazy yellow glow. “What room number did you say were?”

“Oh, uh,” Leon trailed off, digging around in his pockets again to pull out the keycard and handed it Marvin with a dopey smile. The keycard had a giant red 7 etched into it. It was late at this point, with only a few rooms leaking light through the thin curtains. Finding Leon’s room was easy, and Marvin unlocked it quickly opening the door for the other to enter.   
  
“Here we are, good sir,” Marvin gestured to the dark room. “Enjoy your night.”   
  
But Leon didn’t move, he looked away from Marvin, his ears noticeably red. He was shifting from side to side like he wanted to say something but was refraining for once.    
  
Marvin cleared his throat to get Leon’s attention, “Everything good, Leon?”

Hesitantly, Leon finally looked up at Marvin. God, he looked so tragic, like Marvin was leaving him to die.

“Stay,” Leon pleaded softly. It was the most sober he’d sounded all night. “Stay the night with me.”   
  
More than anything, Marvin wanted that. He wanted to hold and touch Leon in ways he should be, the ways he deserved. He hated how much he wanted to be Leon’s undoing tonight. Wordlessly, Marvin enters the room, turning the lights on bathing the room in the cheap lighting. He can hear Leon breathing, the sounds desperate and labored. The sound making him clench his fists.

“I– you need to let me pay you back,” Leon murmured, kneeling down languorously. He looked unfair like that, eyes softened with alcohol and desire. Eager to please. It was too much to take in.   
  
“Leon, this is borderline prostitution,” Marvin croaked as hot shame burned his neck and his balls with want.     
  
“Borderline? That’s fine,” replied Leon as he yanked Marvin’s pants down to his knees. His breath heated Marvin’s crotch, fanning his desires. “I wanna be your whore.”

“It’s not that I don’t want to,” Marvin exhaled loudly, his breath on the edge of a moan. “You’re not really in the best state-”

“I’m fine,” Leon interrupted sounding husky and rushed. “I really want this, Marvin. I want you. Right now.”

Leon looked up at him with those damned blue eyes of his. They were hazed with desire. If anything it just made Marvin feel worse. Was it too dramatic to feel like he was on the verge of despair and utter horniness?

“Please,” he whispered faintly. Marvin could feel Leon tighten his grip on his joggers, his own dick twitching with too much interest, dammit. “I need this. I need you.”   
  
“If we’re doing this,” Marvin sighed, pulling his pants and the remnants of his dignity up. “We’re doing this right.” He signaled for Leon to get up–who wobbled up, fuck–only to playfully push him down onto the bed.    
  
“Right,” Leon repeated, utterly breathless. Marvin was so hot, it was unfair. Leon was ridiculously stiff in his jeans right now. It was all Marvin’s fault. Silently, Marvin hovered above him, staring at him. Leon felt his face flush at the prolonged staring and looked away, unable to maintain eye contact for so long. It was too intimate. “What is it?”   
  
“Your face,” Marvin said truthfully. He brushed Leon’s bangs away from his face. “You’re too damn fine for your own good, Leon.”

Leon leaned up slowly to  _ finally  _ kiss Marvin in response. His lips were feather light again Marvin’s, who had begun to lower himself on top of Leon, sinking him down into the squeaky springs. It was an ambivalent kiss with Leon starting to feel self conscious in the middle of it. He had limited experience in romantic and sexual encounters, but it had been a while since he had one that wasn’t rushed. Being able to take his time and truly enjoy the moment–the person–was new for him. Leon pushed Marvin back to lick his lips, apologizing. 

  
Marvin slid an inviting hand on the back of his neck, his warm eyes full of solicitude. It was reassuring for Leon. A newfound fervor rose up in him bringing him to lean into Marvin’s presence to kiss him again. He felt Marvin wrap his hands in his hair, and a sigh escaped his lips in pleasure. The sensation of the other’s rough hands against his scalp felt so good. Their kissing soon became more sloppy and open-mouthed, Leon whining loudly against Marvin’s mouth for more.

“Have you ever,” Marvin asked him in between kisses, grinding down against Leon’s hips. “Been with another man before?”

“Sort of,” Leon gasped, feeling his eyes shut from the pure pleasure of Marvin’s weight, his body, his everything on him at once. Marvin couldn’t help but chuckle, smiling into the kiss making it more teeth than anything.   
  
“Then I’ll show you,” Marvin promised as he kissed his way down Leon’s jaw, sucking hard to feel him squirm beneath him. Leon spread his legs wider, it made him feel like he could feel even more of Marvin, like they could just blend together. 

“Please,” Leon whispered, arching back to give Marvin more of his neck to mark. But decided to just shimmy out of his shirt instead, with Marvin also removing his jacket and shirt, tossing them on the floor. Leon’s hands roamed Marvin’s shoulders and arms, strengthened by years of consistent training. The hardened muscles he felt as he squeezed Marvin’s arms made his heart race even more. The thrill of being trapped underneath made his head swim with possibility.   
  
“Why don’t we just remove these while we’re at it,” Marvin grinned, unbuttoning Leon’s pants. Leon hissed as his cock strained wetly against his briefs, free from his tight jeans, the freedom from them felt so satisfying. Marvin pressed a finger against the damp spot, putting pressure at the tip of his cock. Leon whimpered at the touch, already overwhelmed with just one touch. “Excited?”   
  
“I–,” Was all Leon could muster, as Marvin begin to palm his dick slowly, teasing Leon. His hips canted upwards for more friction. He couldn’t bring himself to think anything coherent, which was embarrassing considering they had only started this tryst not that long ago.     
  
“Too much?” Marvin questioned, adding more pressure downwards, but slowing down the speed of his hand. Leon moaned loudly, clutching at the sheets.    
  
“Not enough,” Leon said, his voice broken. He was already beyond repair at this point already? Marvin leaned back down to kiss Leon again, licking into his mouth, all tongue and filth. Leon grabbed the back of Marvin’s neck, to pull him down further into his body, thrusting into his hand messily.   
  
“You’re so hot, baby,” Marvin groaned, as he kicked his own pants and boxers off. Leon gave him a devilish smirk, his eyes blown wide with want.   
  
“This is what you’ve done to me,” Leon said shyly, escaping from his briefs and lining their cocks together. Just the heat of Marvin’s body against his own made Leon shudder with excitement. Marvin wrapped his hands around both of their cocks, slowly pumping them both, as precum leaked steadily between them. “Marvin, I- I want you inside me.”   
  
Marvin paused, his brain slowing down at the thought. “Are you sure? We don’t have to, Leon.” He wanted to fuck Leon senseless into the mattress, God, more than anything. But Leon had stated he’d only “sort of” been with other men. He didn’t want to push him into anything he didn’t want to do.   
  
Leon pouted at Marvin, a small bead of sweat rolling down his neck. “I said what I said.” He said as he flipped onto his stomach, sticking his ass up. “There’s lube in the drawer.”

Smacking Leon’s ass as he reached into the nightstand drawer, marveling at the way it bounced under the smack, Marvin scolded. “Lose the attitude, but you better tell me to stop if it’s too much.”

“I will,” Leon replied seriously. “But, yeah, this would be my first time. I douched and I’m clean.”

“Oh, you were planning on fucking someone tonight no matter what?” Marvin asked, squirting lube onto his fingers. “Face me.”   
  
“No, but I just kind of did it,” Leon said, readjusting his position to face Marvin. He looked nervous, but impatient as he cupped Marvin’s face with his hand, rubbing a thumb across his beard.   
  
Marvin kissed him again, he wanted to relax Leon even more, it’d be easier for the both of them in the long run. Leon deepened the kiss, wrapping his arms around Marvin’s nape, licking Marvin’s lips and biting them tenderly. He began to jerk Leon off again at a slow pace, as Marvin’s other hand traced the rim of his hole. Leon let out a low moan, his legs twitching like crazy. Leon’s hands were damp with sweat, but it didn’t bother Marvin, it just drove him crazy knowing how worked up Leon was. Marvin slowly inserted a slicked finger into Leon’s entrance, going in with relative ease. He was tight, but Marvin was gonna change that.   
  
“Oh,” Was the only thing Leon could utter, as let out labored pants. His already gorgeous face, scrunched up in pleasure made him look even hotter. He adjusted to the first finger, feeling a little strange at the unusual sensation.    
  
“You like that?” Marvin asked, nipping at Leon’s plush lips. He wiggled his finger around, bringing his second finger to his entrance. Leon could only nod, feeling himself loosen up in Marvin’s embrace.    
  
“Yeah,” Leon gasped, too far gone to say anything else. It was hot seeing him like this, like Marvin was the only thing keeping him going. Inserting the second finger took a little longer, with Leon tensing up as Marvin widened his hole. Marvin kept his second finger in place, teasing it in even further, as Leon oriented himself to the sensation. Marvin felt Leon’s legs wrap around him, taking it as a sign to continue. He slowly retracted his finger out hearing Leon sigh at the emptiness, but then thrust both fingers in slowly. Leon groaned lowly, thrusting upwards weakly.    
  
When Marvin’s fingers were finally knuckle deep, he hit Leon’s prostate causing his hips to jerk up, his mouth opened soundlessly. He rubbed at the spot just to torture him feeling Leon clench around his fingers tightly.   
  
“Oh, Marvin, I’m… I’m close,” Leon whimpered, his voice airy and high. His forehead glistened with sweat. His hair was mussed either going in different directions or clung to the sweat. “I’m really close.”   
  
“Do you wanna cum now, baby?” Marvin kept thrusting his fingers into Leon’s ass, a third finger edging its way in. Leon’s lips are a deep red from having been bitten so hard, but he nodding a ‘no’. Easing the intensity of his fingerfucking, adding the third finger in carefully. Leon taking it all in with gasps and heavy breaths. When he’s knuckledeep yet again, Leon looks at him with wet lashes and dark eyes.   
  
“You make me feel so good,” Leon said, his face is so flushed, he’s a total wreck.   
  
“I’m about to make you feel even better,” Marvin replied with a cheeky tone. Pumping into Leon a few more times with three fingers, he removed his fingers after one final brush against Leon’s prostate, his dick resting against Leon’s hole. “You ready?”   
  
“Please,” Leon sighed, his hands crashing onto the mattress. “Fuck me, Marvin.”

Needing no further instruction, Marvin pushed into Leon with a guttural moan. Leon was still tight, he could feel him stretching out even more. Marvin’s mind was going into a daze. The only thought in his head was deeper deeper  _ deeper _ . But he knew to take it at a steady pace, he didn’t want to hurt Leon in any way. Brushing Leon’s bangs out of his face, he asked, “Doing okay?”   
  
Leon blinked slowly at him, similar to how he did at the bar when they first met. He was trying to remember how to use his words. “Weird. A good weird. You’re really, uh, thick.”   
  
“You can’t say that right now,” Marvin said, feeling his ego soar at the comment. He inched deeper into Leon, finally feeling his hips flush against Leon’s body. Marvin stayed still for a moment as they both stared into each other’s eyes. Leon spread his legs further, signaling to him that he could start.

So Marvin did, backing out agonizingly slow like he did with his fingers, too afraid to overwhelm Leon yet. Leon hissed as Marvin reentered a little too fast, too fervently. Marvin murmured an apology, but Leon waved it off, grabbing his hand and squeezing it. “Just keep going.”

Marvin thrusts started at a moderate pace, keeping a close eye on Leon’s state, his brows furrowing at every push. He felt like he was losing his mind at every puff that came out of Leon’s mouth, he sounded ruined. It was sexy.   
  
“You’re so much,” Leon huffed, his eyes glassy. “I love it.”

Marvin said nothing, but quickened his momentum, leaving Leon to moan instead. He wanted to fuck the thoughts out of Leon’s heads, the kind words were just a little too much for Marvin to handle. He’s too earnest for his own good. Marvin tweaked a nipple to punish Leon, who actually ends up shouting, “Fuck!”    
  
“Oh, God, Leon-,” Marvin started, but Leon cut him off before he can finish.   
  
“I didn’t know I had sensitive nipples, Christ,” Leon mumbled, his face red with embarrassment. “No one’s ever touched my nipples, like... that.”   
  
Marvin blinked in surprise, “So a lot of firsts happenin’ tonight.”

“I wouldn’t have it any other way,” Leon chuckled lightly.

Marvin shuts Leon up with a particularly hard thrust, and doesn’t let up from there. Leon is left gasping for air, like he’s drowning. Leon raked his nails down Marvin’s back in response, the sting of it fueling his lust even more. Redoubling his efforts as he wholeheartedly fucks Leon into the mattress. It squeaks in tune with Leon’s moans, straining underneath their weight and movements. Marvin’s balls slapped against his ass, the pressure of them made Leon keel mentally.    
  
“Fuck, yes,” Marvin groaned, feeling the edge of an orgasm as he pounded deep into Leon. Leon started to jerk himself, pushing his hips down to met with Marvin’s hips. 

“Marvin, Marvin, Marvin,” Leon chanted quietly, his hands slick with precome.    
  
“I got you,” Marvin muttered lowly, his neck sweaty and hot. He leaned down to bite down on Leon’s nipple. “I got you, baby.”   
  
Leon lets out a sharp, broken sob at Marvin’s voice, cumming all over his hand. Marvin follows shortly after, feeling Leon clench his dick tightly. He moaned, the sound coming deep from his throat, unloading into Leon’s ass. They’re both breathless and tired, but satisfied as they wheeze in sync. Marvin pulled out from the sweet warmth of Leon, watching cum trickle out. He made a face mostly to himself, since he never had unprotected sex, but seeing as they were both clean, this one time should be okay. Marvin still planned on getting tested afterwards, setting a mental reminder in his head to do so.   
  
Leon sunk into the mattress, staring at Marvin with a groggy smile. “I…” But he said nothing more as he just laughed to himself. Marvin grinned at him, getting up to grab a washcloth, dampening two for Leon. He walked over to the bed, wiping the sweat and cum off his body. He watched Leon lazily drag the moist rag over his body, and decided to help wipe most of the cum off of him as well.

Marvin placed both of the dirty rags on the bathroom floor, hoping Leon would remember that they were filthy in the morning. As he got dressed, Leon watched him tiredly. “Are you gonna be able to get home okay? You can stay the night if you need to.” He said with a large yawn.

“I can’t, I’ve got work in the morning,” Marvin replied, looking at the red numbers on the clock seeing the twelve and wincing. It was gonna suck to wake up at five in the morning, but that was his penance. “I’ll be fine.”

  
“When will I see you again?” Leon asked, his voice muffled from burying his face into the pillow.    
  
“Oh,” Marvin replied, the rest of his thoughts coming to a standstill in his head. He didn’t think that Leon would want to see him again. Raccoon City was a large town so the possibility of them running into each other was inevitable. It was just a matter of when. Yeah, Leon was cute and all–a nice fuck, too–but Marvin wasn’t sure if this was a relationship worth pursuing. He felt like he was a little too old to be having casual flings. Leon groaned, stretching over to poke Marvin’s shoulder to hand him a napkin.   
  
“My cell number,” Leon explained with drooping lids. “Just… when you want to. I like you. Seeing you again would be fun, I think.” His head sagged back into the pillow, the allure of sleep was beckoning him. But he stayed awake to hear Marvin’s voice for as long as he could.   
  
“Get some sleep, Leon,” He said, pressing a tender kiss above his brow bone and brushed his bangs out of his face. Leon sighed dreamily at Marvin’s touch, leaning into it.   
  
“I wish you could stay,” Leon yawned, his eyes shut and his breathing evening out into a slumber. Marvin continued to pet his hair, until he seemed like he really was fully asleep.   
  
“Me too,” Marvin replied quietly, leaving Leon to his slumber. When he finally got home, he laid in bed remembering the warmth of Leon’s being before falling asleep. 

 

Marvin was usually the first one in the office, but because of his spontaneous night out he had a harder time getting out of bed that morning. He sighed to himself, rubbing his forehead with the slightest hangover fogging his mind. Marvin was hoping for a quiet day in the office, but he could hear the raucous laughter and chatter of his coworkers as they were decorating the workspace.

“What kind of nonsense are we starting this early in the morning?” Marvin asked with fondness in his voice as he watched them fumble atop their chairs. Really, they should get the stepladders, but going all the way to the storage closet to grab them seemed too arduous a task it seemed.

“Nonsense?” Elliot scoffed, as he pinned the left side of the handmade sign to the wall. “Hardly! We’re setting up the welcome sign for the rookie, Leon Kennedy. Thanks for the help by the way. Can you tell me if it’s straight on my side?”

Marvin felt his heart drop into stomach. Leon? This had to be some sort of sick coincidence. Surely it couldn’t have been the Leon from last night. It was a fairly common name, but… knowing the universe, he had a gut feeling that this day was only going to get worse. 

“Lieutenant, are you all right? You look a little ill,” Rita asked with a worried look on her face. She handed him a warm styrofoam cup of coffee. It was a comforting sight. “Get some caffeine in ya.”

Elliot stepped down from the chair and stood next to Marvin, crossing his arms. “Was my placement that bad?”

“Damn, give the man some space at least,” David yelled from the opposite side of the room. He pinned his side of the sign up with a loud tack and haphazardly stuck a cheap balloon with a smiley face next to it. “This should divert Leon from any imperfections.”

Wanting to change the subject away from Leon, Marvin waved his coworkers off. “Oh, it’s nothing, just the Thursday blues y’know. Looking forward to the weekend is all.”

The group stared at Marvin a little bit skeptical, but accepted his answer with a collective nod. They stepped away from Marvin, conversing about the decorations. Although he could feel their gazes on him as he walked quietly to his desk, a rush of emotions crashing into his body at once leaving him stunned. Why?! Of all people! Of all the people he could’ve slept with he had to have picked a future coworker. How did it not even come up in conversation? While Marvin didn’t tend to bring up the fact that he was a cop first unless he was asked about his profession. Some people had reservations about sleeping with “pigs” in his experience.   
  
Marvin only hoped that he was just being overly paranoid. He’d only get his answer whenever this Leon showed up. He had a tendency to overthink things, sure, it’s saved him at times and hindered him in others. Life throwing him a curveball like this wasn’t what he expected at all. 

“I know I asked earlier,” Rita started, a warm look on her face. “But if you wanna talk about it, I’m happy to listen.”

  
“Thanks, Phillips. I just, uh, wasn’t expecting any decorations,” Marvin lied poorly. Needing to give his hands something to do, he started sprucing up his desk. “I just would’ve liked to cleaned the space more.”   
  
Rita nodded in understanding, “Oh, well, Edward did do a quick sweep... But it’s Edward so we both know that means the barest of minimums.”   
  


“He’s a reprobate like that,” Marvin chuckled in response. “But we keep’em around anyway. What does that say about us?”   
  
“Hm, charity work, perhaps?” Rita laughed, seemingly satisfied with Marvin’s answer.   
  
“Oh, that reminds me. Could I get Leon’s file?” Marvin asked. “I wasn’t aware that he was coming in today, or at all really.”   
  
“Wait, seriously?” Rita replied with a roll of her eyes. “I swear Irons claims up and down he told everyone. I can’t ever get him to do the simplest of tasks!”    
  
She walked over quickly to her desk to grab Leon’s application and file, handing it to Marvin. Rita looked at the clock and then the door, “Though he’s pretty late, I gotta say.”   
  
“Oh, boy, what a rookie move,” Elliot said, flicking a paper ball at Neil, who flipped him the bird with a frown.   
  
“Just give him the benefit of the doubt,” George replied with a cross of his arms. “Gotta figure he’s new to the city so he’s learning the best ways to get here. You saw where he’s from? That’s the boonies if I ever knew’em.”   
  
“Ah, yes, good ol’ glamorous Raccoon City,” Elliot retorted, now twirling around in his swivel chair. He was too good at goofing off at work.    
  
Upon opening the file, Marvin felt his heart clench. That lonely, beautiful man from the bar, was soon to be his newest coworker. Leon S. Kennedy, age 21 which made Marvin swoon a bit not realizing how young he was. God, Leon went on how he was a mess, Marvin suddenly felt like he really understood that sentiment exactly. He was a recent graduate of his academy, ranking at the top of course. Marvin didn’t read too much of his file, it somehow felt like an invasion of privacy at the moment. 

What he needed to do was not think about this, he needed to work, dammit. Marvin was able to compose himself quickly. He chugged at the coffee Rita handed him earlier, needing the caffeine to jumpstart his brain to concentrate on his work. He began to work diligently for an hour before the words on the paper started to jumble from staring so intensely at them. He pushed away from his desk to get another refill of coffee as a small break of sorts. He stood alone in the silent hallway, the faint buzzing of the vending machines were somewhat soothing to listen to as the coffee dripped slowly into the styrofoam cup.

He just needed a moment to think about how he might have to handle this situation. Clearly Leon was incredibly upset about his breakup and was looking for… a distraction. However, he was also incredibly inebriated which made Marvin feel even worse, even if Leon did urge him that he wanted to sleep with him regardless. 

As Marvin shuffled back to his desk, he noticed everyone gathered by the entrance of the office. He took a deep breath, preparing himself for the upcoming awkwardness that was to ensue.

“–And the Lieutenant’s timing is impeccable. Leon, this is Lieutenant Marvin Branagh.” Elliot said, thumbing over Marvin’s approaching figure. “He can be a bit of a hardass but he’s a good guy.”

Shit, he had the good hour and a half to prepare for this, but he’d been sweating about it the entire time. He wasn’t entirely sure what to expect from Leon, and his other coworkers. Closing his eyes to send a quick prayer to the Lord Almighty, he approached the group at a leisurely pace to attempt to calm his nerves. Leon stared at Marvin with those damned blue eyes of his, recognition lit his eyes. He was too open of a book.

“Oh, Marvin,” Leon smiled warmly, overly casual. Marvin couldn’t help but scowl at the tone, hoping that Leon would catch his drift. While their office definitely had a more laid back vibe, that didn’t mean they were devoid of rules. The others were giving them both puzzled looks.

“It’s Lieutenant, rookie,” Marvin clarified sternly. He ignored Leon’s flinch and just hoped that the others took it as authority more than anything else. An uncomfortable silence stood between them.    
  
“Uh, do you two know-” Elliot began, but George swiftly elbowed him to get him to shut up.    
  
“Oh, I recognized Lieutenant Branagh from an article I had read,” Leon clarified sheepishly with a shrug. He adjusted his posture by standing up straighter. His eyes looked more distant, closed off. “It just kind of slipped out. Apologies, sir.”   
  
“Don’t worry about it, Kennedy,” Marvin said, his voice softer then. He stuck his hand out for a handshake. “It’s nice to meet you.”   
  
“L-likewise, sir,” Leon replied, grabbing his hand and giving it a firm squeeze. Their hands stayed clasped a second too long, and Marvin pulled back.    
  
“I’ve got important business to attend to, but otherwise everyone will show you the ropes,” Marvin instructed, as he made his way out of the office. “Got a meeting with the Chief.”

  
“Right,” David said, giving Marvin a perplexed look. “Huh, well, since Lieutenant Branagh just escaped, listen well, rookie!” Everyone gave introductions to themselves formally. Leon couldn’t help but feel slightly overwhelmed with all the names he had to learn. David started giving Leon the rundown of the office and expectations. With everyone chiming in their own thoughts and commentary along the way. When Leon finally got a chance to sit at his own desk, he moved the bottles of sodas and cups aside to try and get work done. They planned on celebrating later since Marvin wasn’t there to enjoy the festivities of the newbie.   
  
As they settled back into their desks, Elliot observed at Leon, trying to figure out who he reminded him of. He was a pretty good looking kid. Looked young enough to not be destroyed by the harsh realities of the world, but old enough to not look like jailbait. He had that naïve hope in his eyes that Elliot saw in a lot of young people. Now that he was an old man or anything, but he’d been around the block a few times, y’know.   
  
Leon had modelesque hair that stood the balance of being messy and styled at the same time. He was definitely pushing regulations with the shagginess of the length, though he probably wouldn’t get scolded for it unless it was starting to get too wild. Those luscious bangs of his really looked like a pain in the ass to maintain. He was relatively clean looking with a shaven face and freshly washed hair. Or was is just naturally that shiny? Leon seemed to have a lean but athletic build, having muscles in all the right places. It made him seem more approachable and easy going. A double edged sword for a cop, especially for one as pretty as Leon.   
  
“Hey Ford,” Elliot prodded at the other with his pen to force David to acknowledge him. “Don’t he kinda look like that Titanic boy?”   
  
“Titanic boy?” David hummed as he thought for a beat to think. Realization dawned on him as he slapped Elliot’s pen away from his arm. “You mean DiCaprio? The actor?”   
  
“Yeah, that’s the guy! I think.” Elliot began to squint at Leon, who hadn’t noticed his blatant gawking. Yet. It was the hair... and the face. Boyishly handsome or whatever.   
  
“Oh, I kinda see it,” Rita popped in out of nowhere spooking Elliot out of his chair. He squawked in surprise, falling to the floor with a loud thud. Leon peered from his desk and immediately leapt out if his own chair in concern, moving faster than his coworkers who just stared down at Elliot like he was an idiot.    
  
“Are you alright?” Leon knelt down to offer Elliot a hand. Jesus, what the hell did this kid have such good manners for. Elliot was too accustomed to being left to his own devices. His mistakes were his mistakes and no one in the office would have done what Leon just did. He got himself into his messes so he could get himself out no problem.   
  
“I’m fine,” Elliot grunted, ignoring Leon’s help. He’d look like a pansy for taking Leon’s hand anyway. Rita rolled her eyes cordially at Elliot used to his regularly scheduled office shenanigans.    
  
“Get used to this, Kennedy, ‘cause there’s more where that came from,” Rita teased, putting a stack of files on Elliot’s desk as he let out a defeated groan.   
  
“Kennedy, can I speak with you for a moment?” Marvin requested, his tone even and firm. The light mood that had just started suddenly felt uncomfortable, as the others turned away to go back to their own zones.

“Of course, sir,” Leon excused himself from his new coworkers with a nod following Marvin’s lead. Rita and Elliot stared at each other, shrugging. Something was up with them, but for now it was best not to prod.   
  
Marvin decided to take Leon to the photo lab. The walk was a bit awkward, as Marvin said nothing, leading Leon in silence. At least there it would be quiet and could be passed off as Marvin showing Leon around the first floor. The dark room had a small room next door, so they wouldn’t have to talk in darkness.    
  
“About last night… I honest to God had no idea you were assigned here. Chief Irons– who you’ll have the pleasure of meeting at some point–isn’t the best at keeping himself on task with his duties. If I had known, I wouldn’t have gotten us into this,” Marvin gestured wildly with his hands.    
  
“I want to be honest, I don’t regret last night. I can’t really remember everything I said,” Leon confessed, a coy smile stretching across his face. He stepped closer to Marvin. “But I wouldn’t mind…. continuing to see you. If you don’t mind.”   
  
Marvin couldn’t help but frown. “If this were different circumstances, maybe, but right now. Absolutely not. This can’t continue, it’s not professional. You’re a great guy, Leon, but...”

Leon bit his lip, wanting to say more but holding back. He looked away from Marvin, his throat tight with rejection. “I understand,” He said, his voice cracking. Way to make it worse. “Am I dismissed, Lieutenant?”   
  
Not wanting to prolong the pain anymore, Marvin could only nod as Leon stormed away. He had more he wanted to say, but it wouldn’t make it any better. Leon probably just needed time to himself. He hated that he had to do this at work, but the longer he put it off the worse it would be.    
  
Leon wasn’t very familiar with the building’s layout just yet, so he impulsively walked through the first door he sees. The filing room wasn’t a bad place to be, but it wasn’t a bathroom. Whatever, he just needs privacy, which this place has. 

He felt so stupid getting attached so quickly. Leon didn’t know why he was so upset, he’d been rejected in his life many times before, not just in romantic endeavors. He should be glad that the bud is getting nipped this early. He has to remind himself that Marvin is a stranger, and now his superior. Marvin was completely right that a relationship would probably jeopardize both of their careers. The fact didn’t make it hurt any less, it just added to his frustration even more. Leon could tell that Marvin liked him, the only thing separating them being their jobs.    
  
Of course the first decent man he meets in his life is unobtainable. Because to be with someone who has a genuine interest in him and his life would just be too much to ask for. Life had been throwing him some curveballs lately, huh. He took a few deep breaths, willing his body to calm down. He was an adult, goddammit. He should be able to handle himself professionally in these settings, regardless of the situation. If he can’t keep calm in times of stress, he had no reason to be a cop. Not wanting to arouse any concern from anything, Leon strode out of the filing room, passing by a map on the way out. He studied it to get his mind off things. The sheer size of the office felt somewhat excessive for everything, but he knew that he would come to familiarize himself with the building in time.   
  
The rest of the workday for Leon was somewhat busy as the others in the office took turns asking him simple questions, taking him out for lunch, showing him around the building, and just being so pleasant it made his heart ache. Marvin kept his distance, which Elliot couldn’t help but make a verbal note of such. Rita waved it off as Marvin being pissed at Irons, but Leon knew the truth, feigning ignorance for show. At the end of the day, George had offered Leon a ride back to the motel, which he took. He waved goodbye to everyone, who teased him about making sure to show up on time tomorrow. 

When Marvin got home, he searched for the napkin Leon had given him with his phone number, staring at it dejectedly when he found it in his discarded jacket. Leon was a nice guy, but Marvin damn well knew the dangers of pursuing a relationship with him. It wasn’t just their jobs on the line, but their lives as well. Raccoon City was just isolated enough from the rest of the country that conservative ideals were still the model after all. Leon was from an even smaller town, so his bravery to wanting to see Marvin was strange. Maybe he figured Raccoon City would be different. 

  
Well, Leon would learn in time what exactly the atmosphere was like around here. As he ate his dinner with the TV on a low volume, Marvin felt an ache settle in his chest. It wasn’t heartburn, but it kind of hurt. He rubbed at his chest, chalking it up to the stress of the day and got ready for a shower and bed.   
  
Marvin’s bed felt even colder than usual tonight. He stared at the dark ceiling as the drowsiness crept up on him slowly. Something niggled at him in the bag of his mind, he felt so forlorn in that moment. He used to enjoy having a full size mattress, but all it did was taunt him. What was his bed so big for if he was all alone? He had no one to come home to, no one to hold and comfort, he just had himself. Marvin had no one to listen to his sorrows and struggles, and no one to offer kind words and encouragement. And in this current moment it was just too much to bear all alone. Of course he considered his coworkers friends, but he couldn’t burden them with his… problems. Marvin had no issues with people coming to him, but he was their superior, their rock. He was there for them, they weren’t supposed to hear about his complications. It would make him less steady as a support. He needed to be strong for them, so that they could count on him.

He shut his eyes, wrangling his thoughts back in to be less dark. He did not need to be having a life crisis right now. Was Leon to blame for all this? It had been a while since he’d slept with anyone…   
  
He groaned noisily and covered the spare pillow on his bed over his head. Sleep. Now. Surprisingly, the drowsiness overcame him, and he truly saw black.

  
  


The following morning at work, Marvin saw Chris Redfield, who was surprisingly early, digging into a box of doughnuts left at the front desk. “Redfield,” Marvin greeted, grabbing a napkin and a doughnut for himself. “Up early for the free food, I see.”   
  
Chris rolled his eyes, a mouthful of doughnut, “Duh, not like I got a job to do.”

Leon strolled in shortly afterwards, with a quick, “Morning, Lieutenant.” And he’s gone straight to the office, ignoring the doughnut box.   
  
Chris stared openly at the doors Leon just walked past, slack jawed. “Marvin, who was that?” Chewing the rest of his doughnut up and reaching for another.   
  
“ _ My _ newest rookie, Leon Kennedy,” Marvin said, his skin feeling hot. “Just started yesterday.”   
  
“Damn. Introduce us sometime then, okay, buddy?” Chris said, walking backwards to his own office. “I mean it.”   
  
“I’ll think about it,” Marvin replied dully, heading into the office. He didn’t really want to, and to an extent the same rules to Marvin applied to Chris, though they were in the same side of the building, running into each other at work wouldn’t be a common occurrence. And with Chris’ job he was out of town quite often which had its own pros and cons. The office was relatively empty, though everyone would start filing in soon enough. At the end of the office was Leon, who watched Marvin. He finally looked at Leon in the eyes since their talk, ignoring him all day yesterday was fairly easy but he didn’t have the heart to keep doing so. A sad expression was on his face, but he gave Marvin a watery smile anyways. Marvin smiled back, feeling the tension in his chest subside just a bit. 

“Lieutenant, I… I wanted to apologize for my behavior yesterday,” Leon started, but Marvin interrupted him with a gesture.   
  
“It’s okay, I know it was a lot to take in. It wasn’t easy for me either,” Marvin admitted, feeling like Leon deserved his honesty. “So I don’t blame you. Let’s just take it day by day.”   
  
“I can do that,” Leon smiled, his voice tinged with admiration. He brushed his hair behind his ears nervously. “I’m gonna get started on my work, but. Yeah. Let’s do something for lunch. All of us.”   
  
“I know a good burger place not far from here,” Marvin agreed, taking a hearty bite of doughnut, sprinkles littering his desk. “It’ll be your treat of course.”   
  
Leon just laughed, concurring with him, his hands up. “Just yours, Marvin.”

He didn’t know what the future had in store for either of them, but something in his gut told him that they’d both be alright. 


	2. nocturnes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Marvin stamped out the fires, Leon ignited the flames.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello im back all i have to say is im sorry. 
> 
> oh and we have to thank kacey musgraves’ Golden Hour album for putting me in the mood to write this. miss yeehaw served, so go stream her album pls.
> 
> TW for depression!

As the days passed by, Marvin learned just how reliable Leon Kennedy was at his job. He made a few mistakes in protocol and paperwork, but that was expected of a newbie. Leon made plenty of level headed decisions with some on the fly excursions across town. He could see how dedicated to the field that Leon was and it made him feel proud to have someone as competent as Leon apart of the team. It might’ve been too early to say it, but Marvin truly felt like Leon could fly through the ranks if he kept up the good work. He was efficient, managed his time well, and always picked up where others slacked off.

Rita brought in homemade apple turnovers that morning with a beam, as Neil and David cheered her on. She handed them each two turnovers, handing Marvin an extra with a knowing wink. God, she was great.

  
Leon came through the doors with a tray of freshly brewed coffee for everyone, a smile that was too cheerful for the morning also on his face.

“Gosh, thanks, Kennedy,” Rita exclaimed gleefully. Two morning people brought in an infectious energy to the room. “You’re such a big help compared to the rest of these bozos.”

“Really, Phillips,” Elliot groaned, passing the coffee cups down the row. “I’m helping!”  
  
“Yeah, you’re the real backbone around here, Edward,” David cracked sarcastically. “Whatever would we do without ya?”  
  
“Ford, I’m gonna go over there and-” Elliot barked, standing up with a raised fist.

“Cut it out,” Marvin scolded with a deep sigh. “Don’t take it too far, the both of you.”

“Oh yeah, Kennedy,” George asked in between bites of pastry, ignoring the scuffle. “You settlin’ in alright at your new place?”  
  
“Yes, sir,” Leon responded, wiping crumbs off his face. “I just finished setting everything up a couple of days ago.”  
  
“Sooo, time for a housewarming party?” Elliot suggested nonchalantly. He was amazingly calm already, seemingly sated by the pastry.

“Edward, don’t force Kennedy to host a party,” Neil spat throwing a balled up napkin at Elliot. “He’s the one who’s supposed to offer.”  
  
“Gee, sorry for a wanting a night with the boys. And Phillips,” Elliot grumbled as he threw the napkin back in Neil’s direction.  
  
“Actually, that doesn’t sound like a bad idea,” Leon considered. It would be nice to bond with his coworkers outside of work more. His place was a little too quiet, one of the few things he missed about living in barracks and dorms was that someone was always around. “If you guys want to come over you can. Bring some food and beer over though since my fridge is a embarrassingly empty.”  
  
“Wait, seriously? You’re the man, Kennedy,” Elliot saluted to him. “I’ll bring over my best only for you!”  
  
“God, I hope you don’t regret this,” Neil muttered darkly. “Edward, you’re limited to three beers. For _everyone’s_ sanity. I’ll bring pretzels.”

“You’re coming too, right, Lieutenant?” David inquired, as Elliot rattled off a list of chips to choose from. “Wouldn’t be a true party without you, man.”  
  
“C’mon, Lieutenant,” Rita burst in with a pout. “You gotta come, too! I gave you an extra turnover!!”  
  
“The Lieutenant doesn’t take bribes,” George laughed. “But if he was swayed by them, I can’t say I blame him.”  
  
At that statement, Leon gave Marvin a longing look. He knew they were teasing him, so he honestly didn’t feel pressured, but… He wasn’t entirely sure if it _was_ a good idea. Team bonding was essential for their line of work, but sleeping with Leon had thrown a bit of a wrench in his brain. Then again, it would be their team so it’s not like they would be alone, if at all.  
  
“...Alright, you guys win,” Marvin broke easily, knowing he wouldn’t logically be able to argue his way out of this one without resorting to pulling rank which would be a cheap shot.

“Okey-dokey, sign-ups for what you’re bringing are right here,” Rita gushed happily, swinging a loose leaf sheet of paper. “I’m bringing a pie!”

  
  


Marvin stood outside of the apartment, the happy laughter and merriment reverberating from the closed door. He hesitated to knock, there was nothing stopping him from just turning around and going back home. His gut was clenched, unsure if he would regret coming in or not. Just as he turned around to walk back to his car, the door opened with Elliot and Neil spilling out of the apartment, laughing like hyenas.  
  
“Oh, Lieutenant,” Neil said in shock, tilting his cigarette carton towards him. “We were just steppin’ out for smoke. Wanna come with?”  
  
“Nah, I’m good. But we’re off duty, so you can call me Marvin, I don’t know how many times I’ve gotta tell you that,” He sighed. Neil couldn’t help but stick to protocols, even after hours.  
  
“Shit’s kinda cold out here,” Elliot shuddered, rubbing his arms up and down. “Leon kicked us out, sayin’ we can’t smoke inside.” He lit his cigarette up, and lit one up for Neil, handing it to him.  
  
“And rightly so. We’ve seen your stained ceilings. Fuckin’ disgustin’, I tell ya,” Neil reprimanded, inhaling deeply. “We’ll see you inside, sir.”

The warmth of the apartment was the first thing to greet him, with Rita following closely behind.  
  
“Marvin, you’re here! For a moment, I really thought you weren’t gonna show,” Rita said. She had a plate stuffed with food, and a smaller plate for her mixed berry pie. “Eat up!”  
  
“Can he sit down first, Rita, Lord,” George admonished, grabbing the spirits Marvin brought and set them on the table. “Oh, Marvin brought the good stuff. I love you, Lieutenant.”

“Shut up,” Marvin replied with a laugh, as he sat down on the couch. Rita excitedly handed him the food, and a cold beer, which he thanked her for with a wink. He looked around the room, which seemed kind of bare bones. There weren’t any sort of decorations or picture frames hanging up. It almost seemed like a walk in room with how generic it was. Even the furniture itself seemed to be default and plain. It seemed kind of sad in a way, like this was a place just to sleep and use and not _live_ in. The only thing that stood out in the apartment was a relatively nice looking stereo system in the corner, next to a modest television.

“Mar– I mean, sir,” Leon stammered. He emerged from another room carrying a small stack of jewel cases with a reddening face. He hadn’t gotten drunk already had he?  
  
“Marvin is fine, Leon, we’re off the clock,” Marvin reassured him with a gulp of beer, eyeing him closely.

“Okay,” He replied, his smile widening. “Welcome to my humble abode. The bathroom is the first down in the hall, the room next to that is my room. But I mean, you don’t need to go in there.” He said awkwardly.

“What, why not? Let’s do a house tour,” George said with an impish smile. “Unless you’re tryna hide some goods.”

  
“Gross,” Rita frowned, shoveling mashed potatoes into her mouth. “Let’s keep the crude factor on the down low tonight, boys. Or I’m holding the pie hostage.”

Neil and Elliot shuffled back in with chattering teeth, smelling faintly of smoke.  
  
“Quick, I need demand more sustenance,” Elliot shrieked. “I need warmth! Food! My nuts are about to fall off.”  
  
“Who asked, Elliot?!” David glowered, handing him his plate of food. “Just shut up and eat.”

Leon had been racking through the stack of CDs, popping one into the stereo. The opening notes of a rock song flooded the apartment pleasantly. He sat back down on the couch, next to Marvin, who handed him a beer wordlessly. Yeah, they could get through tonight with a hitch. As every gathered around in a semi circle, jovial conversation ebbed between them, with smaller conversations happening in between gaps.  
  
It felt good to be surrounded by genuine people who wanted to get to know him. He had an inkling that he would enjoy the days, weeks, months, maybe even years with these people.

“I’m glad you could make it, Marvin,” Leon said earnestly, bumping his shoulder into Marvin’s. “I was hoping we could all bond together. We’re a team first after all.”  
  
“Well, I’ve got to make sure my subordinates are living decently,” Marvin replied, enjoying the heat radiating from Leon’s touch. “And I agree with you. Outings like this are important.”

“Leon, why exactly did you choose to come to Raccoon City?” George asked, leaning over David to look at him. “I mean, most guys I went to school with were looking at the big cities like LA and D.C..”

“Those murders that happened in the Arklay Mountains really frightened me and I’m just some guy who has nothing to do with it,” Leon said solemnly. “I figured if I was scared from just hearing about them, that the people in the community were even moreso. I joined to help people like that.”

“Attracted to danger, huh,” Elliot nodded. “Small town life has that effect.”

“It wasn’t really that, I just don’t think I’d mesh well with the cops in my hometown,” Leon said, a bitter look on his face. “I’m not one for looking the other way for the right price.”  
  
“We can only do so much not just as cops, but as people,” Rita said with a crestfallen smile. “I think that’s a wonderful reason to join the force. Not everyone is as noble as you.”  
  
“Every garden has its snakes,” Marvin said, finishing his beer up and placing the empty bottle on the coffee table. “You notice the amount of artworks that have been streaming into the office lately? Where the hell is Irons getting it from?”  
  
“God, yeah, some of those paintings are fucking wack,” Neil agreed, sticking his tongue out in distaste. “Like, what is the deal with all the burning bodies in them? Can we get some cheesy ass eagle paintings or that too much to ask for?”

“The pottery that’s been coming in weirds me out more than the paintings,” Rita exclaimed with furrowed brows. “Something about them are _so_ ominous and unsettling.”

“So we’re not even gonna talk about those fucking taxidermies? Good, I don’t want to think about ’em. Their dead eyes are imprinted on my eyelids.” David groaned. “I hate going into his office...”  
  
“Ugh, this conversation is giving me chills. I wanna be able to sleep tonight, guys,” Elliot whined. He checked his watch and got up with a loud yawn. “Speaking of which, I should get going. The lady wanted me home at least an hour ago. Yikes.”  
  
“I carpooled with this geek so I guess I’m heading home too,” Neil said. He grabbed their dirty paper plates, throwing them in the trash. “Thanks for letting us trash your place, Leon.”  
  
“Oh, it was nothing,” Leon said, grinning. “I just figure you guys can handle all my paperwork tomorrow.”  
  
“Not funny, man,” Elliot said, clapping Leon on the shoulder. “See ya guys tomorrow then.”  
  
At that point, everyone slowly filed out of the apartment as the conversations went on, citing partners waiting for them or just being tired. The only one to stay behind was Marvin, who had constantly been caught in discussions with Leon. As Rita shut the door behind her with a jovial farewell. Marvin noticed then that it really was just him and Leon. There was a stagnant silence between them as the CD player continued to softly play music. Marvin felt himself sink into the couch, unsure of what else to do. He should just leave since everyone else did. It probably wasn’t a good idea to stay any longer anyway. Yet, his legs wouldn’t move, his voice wouldn’t speak. He just sat there, lounging in Leon’s presence. It managed to be awkward and pleasant at the same time.

Leon broke the silence with a question, “Will you dance with me?”

“Yeah,” Marvin said without thinking. He was caught off guard by the request and answered absentmindedly. “Wait, what?”

“I want to dance with you,” Leon repeated, a blush burning his face.

“In your living room?” Marvin questioned blithely.  
  
“Is there a problem with that?” Leon asked, as he got up to drag the coffee table away, giving them more room to move. They didn’t have much space in the living room in the first place, but with the table gone it gave them just a little bit more room to move around. Leon offered a hand to Marvin so he could extract himself from the couch. Leon had more strength than he let on, guiding Marvin to his feet effortlessly.

Leon held onto Marvin’s hand, placing his other hand on his shoulder. He looked at Marvin with a grim expression, his ears tinged with embarrassment, “I don’t… actually know how to dance.”  
  
Marvin burst out into laughter, “So why did you ask me to dance then?”  
  
“It just felt right,” Leon admitted. He was smiling regardless. His zeal was contagious, making Marvin’s heart feel light.

“I’ll show you, baby,” Marvin replied, the nickname slipping out accidentally. But in that instant, he didn’t really care. He just wanted to see that coy smile on Leon’s face again. “Just follow my lead.”

Marvin stepped back, lightly guiding Leon who stumbled forward into his chest. They both chuckled, but Leon seemed at least halfway serious about learning how to dance. Marvin stepped to the right and Leon followed that step well. He tried to take a step forward, putting his leg between Leon’s legs, who uttered a small gasp, but Marvin ignored it, pushing forward into Leon. He took the hint to take a step back, slowly getting into the habit of the steps.  
  
“Yeah, now you’ve got the hang of it,” Marvin praised, giving his hand an encouraging squeeze. “I’m gonna speed up a bit, get ready.”  
  
“Give me your best,” Leon smiled. He looked ready to take on the challenge. So Marvin steadily increased the speed of his steps which Leon copied relatively well. He stepped on Marvin’s toes a few times, but he rectified his footing immediately. Leon looked up at him, a radiant smile crinkled his eyes in a way that made Marvin’s blood pump. He felt the urge to surprise Leon, so he dipped him, easily handling his weight. Marvin was a little shocked he managed to successfully dip Leon, whose eyes were wide with surprise. Marvin swallowed, feeling nervous all of a sudden. He brought Leon back up to a standing position, where they just stared at each other. There was a heavy tension between them, it was cloying the air. Thick enough for Marvin to feel weak in the knees. Leon’s blue eyes really reminded Marvin of clear rivers, they were wild and beautiful by nature.

“Marvin,” Leon breathed, leaning in for a kiss. He paused, his lips millimeters away from Marvin’s, his breath puffed against Marvin’s mouth softly. “I really want you right now.”

Marvin felt the guilt burn his chest as he danced with Leon. He was enjoying himself getting to move around, but it was the smile that Leon was giving him was dangerous–all earnest and innocent–he wanted to kiss it off his face. Leon awoke something that slumbered in him. He felt like that every time he got a smile out of Leon he scored a point, a game that Marvin inadvertently played to win. He tallied every upturned grin in his mind, retaining it in the crevices of his heart.

Leon leaned in to kiss him, finally. His lips were so soft and sweet, inviting Marvin in for more. Marvin hated how much he missed those plush lips, as he deepened the kiss, biting Leon’s lower lip. He breathed in deeply, inhaling Leon’s scent, his head spun. He smelled like freshly washed laundry, hints of shampoo, and a tang of alcohol.

  
Leon lead Marvin to the bedroom, his heart fluttering and beating uncontrollably. The room was fairly empty, but this was where the decorations were hiding. A few band posters were hung on the walls, with a few family portraits hanging in modest frames. His bed was similar to Marvin’s, too large for one person with an extra pillow. He couldn’t help but smile at the sight.

“Just follow my lead,” Leon murmured, mischievously as he pushed Marvin down on the bed. He stripped quickly, jumping out of his clothes to pounce on Marvin.  
  
“Slow down there,” Marvin laughed, undressing at a leisurely pace to tease Leon. He threw his clothes on the floor, running his hands up Leon’s toned back. He didn’t really have a chance to appreciate Leon’s body last time, vowing to commit the sight to memory.

Leon kissed him fervently, grinding his hips down against Marvin’s. “Can’t. Gotta have you right now.”

Marvin growled against his lips, dark and powerful, “You know what you’re getting into right now?”

“‘Course I do, ” Leon shivered into his touch. “I wouldn’t do this with anyone else. Only you,” He latched himself onto Marvin’s neck, inhaling and then sucking tenderly. “You taste good.”

“I get that a lot,” Marvin replied cheekily, grabbing Leon’s ass and pulling him closer with a squeeze. Leon moaned directly in his ear and Marvin felt his heart pound in his ears. Fuck, he was too hot.  Marvin bit his way down Leon’s neck, sucking hard enough to leave marks. Leon pulled away from him to hand him a tube of lube from his dresser coyly. Marvin wasted no time heaping the lube onto his fingers, messily finding Leon’s entrance. He kissed him against to distract him from the intrusion, utilizing the same technique from the week prior. Marvin took his time, orchestrating his fingers in and out of Leon, who he played like an instrument. Leon lowered himself up and down onto Marvin’s thick fingers greedily, moaning for more. Marvin pressed the head of his dick into Leon's entrance, pushing carefully.

Leon sunk down slowly, hissing as he did so. When Leon is finally flush against him, Marvin can finally breathe again, a deep, low groan spilling out of his mouth. Leon slowly rocked forwards and backwards, adjusting to Marvin’s cock. He can see Leon biting his lip to keep quiet–being oddly modest–and furrowing his brows.

“You alright?” Marvin asked. He rubbed Leon’s thighs, causing him to jump up from the sensation.

“Yeah, it’s just different,” Leon said, face flushed. “But my thighs are sensitive… when you rub them like that.”

“Is that right?” Marvin said impishly, squeezing his inner thighs. Leon jumped again with a yelp.

“Oh my God, quit it, Marvin,” Leon laughed, slapping his chest. He stilled to force Marvin to stare at the theatrical pout he was forcing himself to do. Marvin snickered at him, not even bothering to look guilty. He amped up the pout, crossing his arms.

“If you’re trying to make me feel bad for you, it’s 100% not working,” Marvin snorted. He gazed at Leon’s flushed face, wondering how much more he would have to do to send him over the edge.

“You suck,” Leon replied, uncrossing his arms. He reached for Marvin’s warm hands, intertwining their fingers.  
  
“We’ll get there,” Marvin retorted, pulling Leon down against him to kiss him. Marvin kissed him like thunder, raw power surging against him. He was unpredictable, a true force to be reckoned with. Leon lived for the thrill, rolling against Marvin in waves. He wanted to be as close to him as possible–their sweat mingled–merging them together. He clenched tightly around Marvin’s dick, not holding back his loud moans as he rode his dick in pleasure.

Words are tumbling out of Leon’s mouths, a flurry of _yes, please–_ and Marvin’s personal favorite– _Marvin._ It’s wanton and sweet, making his heart flutter wildly in his body, it’s like he can feel it in his toes. He’s a selfish man, dying to pull more of those sweet sounds out of Leon, who is so eager to give. Their hips collide into each other in sync, a tight heat coiling in his stomach as he bites Leon’s shoulder with a low growl. Leon whimpers, releasing all on Marvin’s chest and stomach with a frankly dulcet moan. They’re both panting harshly at the end of it, but Leon looks like he’s glowing. Kind of like a sweaty, sexy angel. It’s unfair, honestly.

Leon reached into tissue box on his nightstand, handing a couple to Marvin. He got up relatively quickly with a stagger after he wiped himself off, “I’ll go get a damp towel.” Marvin wiped a majority of the spunk off of himself, but the damp cloth sounded good. Leon came back with two towels in hand, passing one to Marvin.  
  
“At least we’re not leaving a mess for a maid,” Marvin jested. He felt better about cleaning up his own messes rather than leaving it for someone else.

“God, that was mortifying. I made eye contact with the maid every day until I checked out,” Leon grumbled, wiping his body down thoroughly. He grabbed the soiled tissues from Marvin, and tossed them in the garbage. “I felt like she was judging me.”

“I’m sure she’s seen worse. If anything she was probably judging you for not being crazy enough,” Marvin replied, handing Leon the damp towel. He sat on the edge of Leon’s bed, thinking about how late it was, dammit. They still had work the next day. He had no reason to show up late, which he couldn’t fathom _ever_ doing.

“I can’t get you to stay, can I?” Leon asked as he climbed into his bed, nestling into the sheets. The prospect of being able to sleep after mind numbing sex was tempting. And Marvin wasn’t looking forward to sleeping another night by himself if he could help it.

Marvin sighed into his hands dramatically, “...Just for tonight.”  
  
Leon flung open the blankets, patting the mattress, “Hurry up then, I’m freezing!”  
  
Marvin burrowed into the blankets next to him, basking in the warmth of Leon’s body. “You sure don’t feel cold to me.” Marvin said as he placed his chilled hands on his stomach. Leon howled in shock.

  
“Shut up and cuddle with me,” Leon said. He inched closer to Marvin, setting his cold feet on Marvin’s warm legs.

“Shit. What the hell,” Marvin laughed as he kicked Leon’s feet away. “Funny how I’ve got frozen hands and you’ve got frozen feet.”  
  
“Mm, we sure make a pair, huh,” Leon smiled looking extra woozy. “G’night, Marvin.”  
  
“Good night, Leon,” Marvin replied, stroking Leon’s soft hair. He groaned in response, his eyes drooping shut. Marvin leaned over to turn the lamp off, patting Leon’s head until his breathing became more even and calm. He was strangely content to watch his body rise up and down. He could barely see Leon’s body in the dark but it was comforting nonetheless. Marvin eventually fell asleep, letting his mind wander as he drifted to sleep.

 

He didn’t sleep for long, waking up randomly at some point in the middle of the night. It was still pitch dark outside, but he figured he should head home. There was an urge to vanish, like he didn’t belong to be here. Marvin slipped out of bed fairly easily. He and Leon ended up on opposite sides of the bed. He struggled to find his clothes in the dark, but grabbed what felt familiar, dressing quietly. His heart twisted a bit as he looked back to gaze upon Leon’s sleeping form. He looked peaceful, undisturbed. Marvin felt like he was tainting it somehow. He left quickly, feeling the guilt rack his brain.  
  
He just had sex with Leon. Again. Despite everything. He drove home, his body shaking not from the cold but from the rage. The disappointment with himself. Marvin drove over the speed limit, but he frankly didn’t give a shit. The clock read 4:00, and he knew the routes of those on the graveyard shift seeing as he helped planned the paths. He got home in record time, slamming the door shut and stormed into his own apartment where he went straight into his bedroom. He had to be up an hour and a half, but he deserved the punishment of exhaustion after what he just did.

He practically dove into his bed, not even bothering to get undressed. As he laid in bed, regret began to weigh steadily on him. He had told himself that he was too old for meaningless flings, and getting into anything with Leon was asking for trouble, intentional or not. The frustration raged in his chest wildly at his inability to control his basest desires. It was such embarrassing behavior that he lost himself to sex. Leon wasn’t a meaningless person, but the sex between them meant nothing, it was just them acting on their libidos and not their brains.  
  
The chill in his room made him shiver, it somehow felt even colder than usual. He curled up into his blankets even further, realizing why it felt so crisp in his room.  
  
“I’m lonely,” He said aloud. There was no response back but silence. His heart felt void of any emotion, but his mind raced.

_I’m lonely._

A lone tear ran down his face, sinking into his pillow. Why had it taken him so long to recognize such a basic fact? How many more times could he bear to come home to a dark, empty apartment? How many more nights could he stand to be in bed by himself, alone and cold to the core? Marvin wasn’t desperate for a lover, but for the union, a connection to someone who care about him as much as he cared about them. He couldn’t help feeling pathetic sleeping around with not only a subordinate, but someone significantly younger than him.  
  
He’d only been able to deal with the solitude by ignoring the fact all along. Marvin was utterly isolated, and was going to be alone for the rest of his life. He had no one and nothing in his life. Was it fair for someone as profane as him to have anything at all? The words echoed in his mind until he finally stopped thinking.

  


He went through his daily routine upon waking up, breakfast and coffee with the morning paper. He scanned the words with his eyes, but nothing stuck to his mind. It was just a jumble of nonsense, but he scanned the whole page absently. When he got to work, it was another set of going through the motions, filling out paperwork, answering calls, scheduling meetings, managing files and information and evidence and people and… the same thing over and over. It made his head spin when he realized it was only lunch time, yet he’d felt like it had been an entire day.  
  
Rita peered at him anxiously, she looked scared to speak, but she did anyway, “Um, Lieutenant. We’re heading out for lunch, do you want to come with? Or could we get you anything?”  
  
Marvin gave her a blank stare, “I’m alright, I’ve got some things I need to take care of here. You guys go ahead.”  
  
She bit her lip, clearly holding back, but she nodded to respect his space as she sauntered off, waiting for him to change his mind. He didn’t though. Marvin didn’t watch her walk away, concentrating on the stack of files in front of him, unable to read a word in front of him. He sat at his desk for 15 minutes, doing nothing but watching the clock, wondering when this sensation would end.  

He went to the breakroom, mindlessly inserting cash into the snack machine and hitting random buttons. When it thunked at the bottom, he grabbed it, unconcerned with what it was. Marvin sat on the bench, opening the snack only realizing he got chips when he dug into the bag. Sitting quietly, he ate them slowly, not tasting what flavor they were. He could only stomach half the bag before he felt sick. He crumpled the bag up, saving it for later and walked back to his desk sluggishly. He got straight back to work, but not getting anything accomplished. The office was still empty, but he found that he didn’t care, he just needed to be alone for as long as he could. Just kept his head done, hiding behind stacks of files and his desk.

Marvin hadn’t noticed his coworkers re-entering the room, too fixated at the mess that was on his desk. He didn’t utter a single world to anyone unless it was obligatory, and when he had to, it was clipped and short. It just required too much energy to say beyond what was needed. His coworkers got the hint, most of them too afraid to comment on his behavior. For now.

The rest of the day had passed on uncomfortably, everyone bidding each other goodbye in hushed tones. It upset Marvin even more. This wasn’t any way to be acting at work, he needed to learn to reel it in, he was their leader. But the tides in his very core had been crashing heavily against his psyche. Was he only using Leon to fill the void in his life? If that was the case, then he best keep a distance from Leon, even professionally.  

Graveyard shift would start soon meaning he should head home as well. He left giving Michael, a graveyard duty worker a nod. He went home, ate a pitiful dinner, and went straight to bed trapped in an a dream of inky, endless black. When he woke up for work, he’d felt as if he barely slept. Somnolent in ways he hadn’t felt since college. God, he couldn’t function like this. He stumbled to the kitchen to his landline, his hand lingered above the phone. It felt like an excuse not to go in, but he knew he wouldn’t be able to manage another day if it would be like yesterday. Marvin dialed Irons’ number, knowing he wouldn’t be in quite yet, and let the excuse plummet out of his mouth. He hung up quickly, dragging himself back to bed and falling into another set of restless slumber.

The day passed by slowly, having spent a majority of it in bed. Marvin found he couldn’t do much else, the energy to do anything beyond think wasn’t there. But staying in bed also sapped his energy, it was a brutal cycle. He stared at the clock, unable to read the time and decided to shower regardless. He stayed under the hot water until it went cold, but he stayed under that too until his neck burned from the icy blast of water. Marvin didn’t even bother drying himself off. He threw himself into bed, soaking his sheets and blankets and finally fell back into a dream of soft brown hair and tender blue eyes.

 

“Leon, you know you can talk to me about anything, right?” Rita said one morning in the hallway. They were both hanging around the coffee machine, a makeshift sanctuary from the dreary office space. The past two weeks had been rough, with Marvin seemingly in and out of these… states.  
  
“Of course,” Leon replied quietly. His voice was scratchy from disuse. He’d barely spoken to anyone these days, it was a little embarrassing. “I would say the same to you.”  
  
Rita smiled at him, sorrow coloring her face. “Well, I did want to speak with you. About Marvin. Did something… happen between you two?”

Leon felt dread pulling at his chest, but he figured it was only a matter of time until someone approached him about the subject. “W-what do you mean?”  
  
“Sorry, that was a little vague. He’s just been acting off since the housewarming party,” Rita reasoned calmly. “I’m guessing he stayed behind after we all left.”  
  
“Yeah, but he didn’t stick around _that_ long,” Leon lied, feeling guilt for falsifying the facts so easily. But he had to. He couldn’t talk to just anyone about their relationship lightly. He knew Rita had good intentions and wouldn’t actively do anything to bring harm to either of them, but it was easier to deal with it the less people knew.

Rita stared at him looking unsatisfied, but she was good at reading people. A trait he admired about her honestly. She could tell that Leon didn’t want to speak much about the subject. “Okay. Well, if you can think of anything worth sharing, let me know. I want to be able to help.”

 

“Thanks, Rita, I’ll keep that in mind,” Leon said earnestly, his heart sinking in his chest. They both walked back into the office with the rest of the workday being oddly quiet and heavy. He stared at Marvin’s head, the man was looking down another set of files and some small bags of evidence, unaware of Leon’s staring. He sighed, getting back to work.

  


“Marvin! My man! Accompanied by a rookie! This must be that Leon you were telling me about,” A muscular man said with a wave. He had an easy going posture that made him approachable, but a confidence that radiated strongly. He stuck a hand out to Leon with grin. “Chris Redfield. S.T.A.R.S. member. Pleasure.”  
  
“Nice to meet you,” Leon replied politely. He wasn’t feeling particularly friendly, feeling off kilter due to the atmosphere clogging their office as of late.

“Likewise. So. If you’re not busy, we should do something this weekend,” Chris suggested smoothly.  
  
“Huh?” Leon said, his voice muddled. So Chris just asked people he just meets to hang out? It made no sense.

“I’m asking you on a date,” Chris simply said. Leon glanced at Marvin, not seeing an immediate reaction, but he looked back at Chris, studying his face. He seemed genuine enough but...

“Oh… Um,” Leon said, feeling uncomfortable that he was getting asked out right next to Marvin. The man of his affection. But Marvin didn’t seem bothered by it, he just shook his head with a vacant laugh.  
  
“Chris, you’re something else. I’ll see you in the office, Leon,” Marvin said, walking swiftly to the office, leaving Leon to fend for himself. Dammit, he should’ve just followed Marvin, but his body wouldn’t move.

“So, whatdya say? You up for it? I’ll take you fishing,” Chris offered.

“Not much of a fisher, honestly,” Leon said quickly. It wasn’t entirely untrue, having done a few fishing trips in his childhood.

“Okay, well, baby steps then. Can I take you to lunch? My treat,” Chris replied waggling his brows.

Wanting to escape, he agreed quickly, “Okay, I’ll just meet you at the front door at lunchtime then. I’ve really gotta get to work.”

“Score. I’ll treat you right, Leon,” Chris promised sincerely. “I mean it.”

Leon nodded and walked away quickly. It wasn’t that Chris wasn’t attractive, he had a handsome face and striking muscles, but he didn’t know the man. He seemed just a little too eager which Leon found a somewhat off putting. He determined the lack of dating options just made himself all the more appealing to Chris. Leon didn’t think of himself as overtly attractive, but he did get a lot of comments on his looks which had to count for something.

The hours ‘til lunchtime went about the same as they had been for the past few weeks. Marvin’s stiff atmosphere made the workplace slightly more stressful and taxing. It felt difficult to work diligently in the office without setting him off somehow. He had yelled at all of them randomly over small mistakes, and any big errors caused a quiet rage from him, it was terrifying. The group kept inviting him for outings, but stopped at some point as Marvin continually turned down every offer.

As lunch rolled around, everyone went their separate ways for that blessed half hour of normalcy. It saddened Leon somewhat that everyone stopped meeting as a group, but even he was getting tired of just being around people constantly. He craved solitude and isolation for once, but he wouldn’t be getting that today as he waited out front for Chris.

Chris jogged to the entrance with an apologetic smile. “Sorry for the wait.”  
  
“You’re hardly late,” Leon replied, a little charmed by his manners.

“C’mon, lemme take you to my favorite restaurant,” Chris said, putting his hand on Leon’s lower back.

  


“Leon, are you there?” Chris asked, waving his hand in front of his face.  
  
“Sorry, I’m just a little distracted,” Leon confessed, not following the conversation, embarrassingly enough. “Work’s just been stressful lately…”

 

“S’all good. You enjoying the food at least?” Chris said picking his burger back up.

“Yeah, thanks for the food by the way,” Leon replied. He picked at his plate, pushing the chicken around absentmindedly.  
  
“I wanted to ask you something,” Chris admitted, watching Leon’s fork scrape across the plate. “You and Marvin…? Are you guys, like, together?”

He stayed silent for a minute, in shock, not expecting such a question. “Of course not…”  
  
“But you like him,” Chris guessed on point. Damn, he was smarter than he looked.

“Wha– I. No, that’s just completely inappropriate–,” Leon faltered nervously. He didn’t  
  
“Leon, I hate to break it you, but it’s kinda obvious. You looked like I was murdering you when I asked you out in front of him,” Chris said, flinging a fry around. “Give me a little more credit, I can take a hint.”  
  
“Shit, I’m sorry. It’s not you,” Leon said, his breath shaky at having to voice his private thoughts aloud. “I’ve… I’ve got it bad for. Him.”

“Look, I’m not trying to hurt you, but Marvin is… he’s a tough guy to crack,” Chris said. “I don’t know him all _that_ well, but I can tell you it’s not gonna happen. Dude’s married to the job.”  
  
In the back of his mind, he knew that was something akin to truth. He didn’t think Marvin was married to the job per se, but he knew that his career was incredibly important to him. He had worked long and hard to get to where he is, especially in a place like Raccoon City and under Chief Irons. Who Leon was creeped out by. He wasn’t an easy man to work for to say the least.

“And Raccoon is far from New York City. People like us? We’re not out in the open,” Chris said, biting into his burger. “Everything is about discretion. Which Marvin values, deeply. I mean, I can understand seeing how often he has to deal with bigwigs. You’d never be able to openly be yourselves. If you were serious about a relationship, you’d both probably need beards. That shit gets to a man eventually, living in secrecy like that.”

It hurt to hear, but Chris had a point. He sighed, setting the fork down, feeling his appetite dissipate.  
  
“Shit, I didn’t mean to get all preachy on you,” Chris said as he dusted crumbs off his hands. “I figured you needed to hear some real talk since I assumed you hadn’t talked to anyone else. And I did want to take you out at least once.”

“It’s fine. I mean, yeah, it sucks to hear, but I kinda knew it was gonna come to this at some point,” Leon muttered sadly. “I mean, you know him better than I do.”  
  
“I mean, I’m always game if you change your mind,” Chris winked, finishing the last of his soda. The ice clanged around noisily in the plastic cup.

Leon gave him a look, “Oh, so are we forgetting what you just said about Marvin? How are you any different?”

“I don’t mean to brag, but you see these guns,” Chris deadpanned pointing to his flexed arms. “I’ll deliver a knuckle sandwich to anyone who tried to talk shit ‘cause I’m in a position to do so. Marvin is strapped in place, he’s at a higher risk than me.”

Leon said nothing, feeling the sting of truth ache once more. But really, he had to thank Chris for being able to put things in perspective for him. He knew logically that Marvin wasn’t making a move based on work. What he hadn’t realized how intertwined everything was. He felt his opinion of Chris change a bit, realizing that the other man was looking out for him.

“Thank you, Chris. It does mean a lot to me that you took the time to talk with me,” Leon said honestly. “Y’know, maybe I will take you up on that fishing offer. Might be fun to try something new.”  
  
Chris beamed at him, “I know the best spots to fish around here. It really will be a lot more fun than you expect.” He glanced at his watch, setting cash down on the table. Leon noticed a generous tip and felt approval cinch his heart. 

Chris wasn’t so bad after all.  


 

After his enlightening lunch with Chris, Leon had more time to think about his actions with Marvin. He came to the conclusion that he needed to speak with him immediately. Though their lunch breaks were technically over, this was urgent. He walked back into the office, focused on getting Marvin to talk with him.  
  
“Lieutenant, do you have a moment,” Leon asked. “I’ve got something important to discuss with you.”

“Of course, Kennedy,” Marvin said with concern. “Let’s make it quick.”

Leon lead him to the dark room, making sure it was empty and lead him to sit down on the chair.

“Marvin, I need to apologize to you. I’ve been thinking a lot about the other night,” Leon said. His expression was downcast, but something about his eyes were warm and sincere. “I didn’t notice how selfish I was being. All this time, I was cursing you for not being with me, but seeing how you’ve been lately... I’ve been hurting you all this time when I didn’t mean to. I never meant to do any of this to you, but I have to apologize for it. It wasn’t until you were pushed to the edge that I could see that. I wasn’t listening to you, I was only focused on how hurt I was.”

It wasn’t until everyone else was affected that Leon really noticed the damage that he done. It truly did torture him to know that it was his fault. If he had only been more thoughtful of Marvin and all of his struggles and responsibilities, he could’ve handled this situation so much better.

He grabbed Marvin’s hands with a gentle squeeze, “I don’t want you to forgive me right away, or even at all, but I just want you to know that I’m sorry for the grief I’ve caused you. I’m so sorry, Marvin.”

“Leon, I...” Marvin said, but the rest of the words wouldn’t come out. He wasn’t really sure what he could say. Or how to say it.  
  
“God, it’s a lot to take in at once, I’m sorry… But I needed to say it. I couldn’t keep it inside anymore,” Leon replied, his eyes were rimmed red. “I didn’t even realize how much this was hurting me until now.”  
  
“I do need time, Leon. I’ll need time to process everything, but I also want to apologize. I should’ve been more rational and level when responding, but I let my emotions get the better of me. I hope that you can forgive me for my actions as well,” Marvin said, his chest aching at the sight of Leon.

“I forgave you the moment I realized,” Leon said, his voice quivering. He let go of Marvin’s hands to rub the tears away from his eyes, but it was futile as they streamed down his cheeks. “I’m a mess, I’m sorry.”

“You don’t need to apologize for that,” Marvin pulled a handkerchief out of his pocket, instinctively going to wipe Leon’s tears for him, but ended up handing it to Leon instead. He took the handkerchief graciously, covering his eyes with it and then blowing his nose into it.

“So you’re agreeing that I’m a mess,” Leon joked lightly. He craved their lighthearted rapport more than anything. “Um, I’ll wash this by the way.”

“And you’ll return it cleaner than you got it,” Marvin quipped with a grin. Relief washed over his face, he felt lighter and freer than he had in a long time. Marvin hadn’t realized how much he had needed Leon’s words until he heard them.

If their circumstances were different, Leon knew that he would love Marvin unconditionally and fully. He had such a fun and playful side to him that he kept locked away for whatever reason. Leon liked to think he brought that out in him, but maybe it was because there was something in Leon that was comfortable and unthreatening that allowed Marvin to open up. He knew that it would take him a long time to set aside his feelings for Marvin. He’d somehow burrowed his way into his heart with his tender touches and earnest looks. Honestly, he barely knew Marvin, barely scratched the surface of him as a person, but the parts of Marvin he saw, he unabashedly adored him. Marvin had somehow touched something deep within him. It felt naive to call it love, all he knew that it was beyond a crush.

  
It pained Leon to let him go, but he knew he had to. For both of their sakes. Every touch, every kiss, every look had left its own impressions into his soul. They all changed him in their own little ways. He knew that long after this, he’d remember the heat of Marvin’s hold, the intensity of his passion, and the fondness in his gaze. Maybe he’d hate the memories in the future, but for now, he would cherish them thoroughly. 

Leon gave him the brightest smile he could muster in that moment, putting his heart into it, “Of course, Lieutenant.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow thank u guys for sticking around for this journey!! Thank u for all the lovely comments ^_^ it kept me going enough to conjure up a second chapter. i may have gone too ham, but im not sorry LOL. Also want to give a shoutout to my friend [REDACTED] for enabling my dumbassery… i cut a some things out cuz i felt like it was getting a little boring (like Elliot stanning Green Day and The Offspring but i digress!) it's hard to keep myself focused. anyways idk how to shut the hell up O_O so thank u AGAIN!!!!! 
> 
> Also idk if i should apologize for not putting them together in the end but i didn’t think it would work w/o getting cheesier than this already is. ^_^;; forgive me. look at me not making up my damn mind... i have more ideas for these two but they are even more painful than this… mayhaps this is the happiest that i’ll ever write them… i’m mean! and what about it!!!! 
> 
> one more thing. i'm not quite happy with how i handled the chris/leon dynamic that much... i'll be honest i feel like chris is just kind of a brick to me. i wanted to expand upon the love triangle more but it ended up being downplayed a lot bc the marvin/leon feelings latched onto my pea brain. and it took me way longer to write this... learnt some things about myself as a writer and whatnot... so if some parts feel rushed. WELL. LAWL!!!
> 
> also last note but i will probably come back at a later date and edit some things a bit! i did that in the previous chap, but yeah. that's all! thanks!!!!

**Author's Note:**

> hi... i am v open to any CC as i'm not a writer just a stupid horny...
> 
> and check that chris cameo! i'm not really into chris/leon but i like the idea of chris having a stupid crush on leon bc... leon. but leon is still head over heels for marvin since i love stupid love triangles ^_^ anyways idk if i wanna write more for this bc i have... ideas... but no brain cells to write them omg this took me 4312 yrs to sit down and write. thanks for reading!!


End file.
